Estocolmo
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Encerrada, torturada y lastimada, Kula es víctima de todo eso, el causante: K' ¿Será posible que Kula se pueda enamorar del causante de su dolor?


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi segundo one-shot tanto de KOF como de K'XKula, y es un tema…amm….nuevo para mi, espero que….bueno…me den su opinión C:**

**Nota:**

KOF es propiedad de SNK - narración

_KOF es propiedad de SNK _- recuerdo

-KOF es propiedad de SNK - -diálogo

* * *

Silencio, horrible y desesperante silencio, si había algo que la pequeña Kula detestara más que nada de aquel lugar era el silencio. Sólo era roto, y por muy corto tiempo, por el sonido de las cadenas cuando se despertaba, o de sus sollozos que cada día que pasaba eran menos.

Sólo había un momento cuando había todo menos silencio….cuando ÉL entraba en la habitación

…

_Una tarde normal, con el sol en su punto y la jornada escolar acababa de terminar. Una joven de cabellos plateados y piel blanca, demasiado blanca, salía de la preparatoria para irse directo a su casa. Kula Diamond, una chica común de 18 años, bastante inteligente y muy agradable, sin mencionar muy atractiva, aunque algo tímida. La única familia que tenía, si es que podía llamarla así, era su tutora Foxy, pero solo la veía una vez al mes a lo mucho._

_Su rutina era simple y siempre la misma: de su casa a su escuela, de ahí a la pequeña tienda de ropa donde trabajaba y finalmente de regreso a casa, con una pequeña escala en la tienda de víveres. _

_El día había transcurrido normal, tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad….hasta que se topó con él._

…

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que estaba encerrada, ¿o eran 3? En realidad ya había perdido la cuenta, aunque era lo que menos importaba. Los primeros días fue fácil llevar la cuenta: despertaba por las tardes, era alimentada, aseada y luego encadenada de brazos y piernas. Después de horas sollozando, llorando y gritando por libertad, era desatada, alimentada nuevamente y acostada en una cama poco cómoda, donde dormía hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Había sabido llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces se repetía esa tortuosa tortura, hasta su sexto día ahí, ese fatídico día ÉL rompió la rutina, no, ÉL la rompió. La acarició, la besó y le quitó su inocencia sin delicadeza alguna. Desde ese día nada era regular, nada seguía un patrón y su cuenta se quebró.

…

_Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda de ropa cuando chocó con algo y cayó al suelo. Al levantarse, observó al ser más hermoso que sus ojos rojos habían visto. Ante ella se encontraba un joven moreno, de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos cafés que pudo apreciar cuando este se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba, bastante apuesto y muy alto, claro que para ella con 1.59 de altura cualquier persona le parecía alta._

_-Lo…lo lamento…no vi que estaba delante –dijo la pequeña Kula torpemente_

_-Descuida, no pasó nada – una hermosa y seria voz llegó a los oídos de la peliplateada - ¿Trabajas aquí?_

_-Si…asi es – se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía tímidamente…le estaba coqueteando_

_-Que suerte, necesito ayuda para encontrar algo… ¿podrías ayudarme?_

_-Me encantaría, pero mi turno acaba de terminar –oh, sí que le encantaría ayudarlo, buscar ropa para él, charlas y quizá, al final de su búsqueda, conseguir una cita con él o por lo menos su nombre_

_-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que tú me ayudaras…._

_-Kula, Kula Diamond_

_-Bien Kula…espero volver a verte – le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña y le dio la espalda –por cierto, mi nombre es K'_

_Kula salió de la tienda con ese corto pero valioso nombre en su cabeza: K´….._

…

En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Poco a poco, su captor fue entrando al cuarto hasta quedar de frente a ella.

-Buen día mi pequeña, ¿me has extrañado? – Con una de sus manos enguantadas acarició la mejilla de Kula, quien empezó a sollozar por el tacto. Una sonrisa burlona de formó en sus labios ante la reacción de la chica –hmp, ya veo que si

-Déjame ir – dijo débilmente la pequeña

-¿Otra vez con eso? Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – pasó sus dedos por el contorno de su barbilla, quería romper el tacto…pero no podía

-Por favor…déjame ir

-¿Para que estés sola y desprotegida de nuevo? Sabes que si te tengo aquí es por tu seguridad, aquí estás a salvo y nada puede hacerte daño

-Tú me haces daño – K' frunció el seño y la jaló de su cabello, lo había hecho enojar….grave error

-Escúchame bien mi hermosa Kula, ahora tú me perteneces, y te dejaré ir cuando yo quiera, ¿Está claro? – No respondió ni asintió, solo lloro como respuesta – Dije… ¿está claro? – la jaló más fuerte, más lágrimas salieron de los ojos rojos, lo hartó

…

_Había pasado una semana desde que había conocido a K' y no lo había vuelto a ver. Se sentía algo decepcionada, en verdad le había gustado aquel joven. Acababa de salir de la escuela y se dirigía a su trabajo, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien la seguía. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo, rápidamente trató de liberarse del agarre, pero la detuvo una agradable voz_

_-shh, shh, tranquila pequeña…no voy a hacerte dañó – Alguien susurró en su oído, reconoció aquella hermosa voz_

_-¿K´? – pronunció nerviosamente_

_-Asi que aun me recuerdas, es buena señal_

_-¿Qué estás…-no pudo terminar, una mano enguantada se posó sobre su cara_

_-Shh…no tengas miedo…solo quiero que vengas conmigo – Con una mano cubría la cara de Kula, mientras con la otra acariciaba su brazo._

_Poco a poco la chica comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que se desmayó. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas, vestida con un extraño traje purpura y en un lugar desconocido_

_-Creí que no despertarías, ya me estaba preocupando_

_-¿K´? ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_-Una pregunta a la vez pequeña – se acercó hasta estar a poca distancia de ella – no puedo decirte donde estamos, aunque…no es como si te sirviera de algo_

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-Simple, porque quiero, más bien…porque te quiero_

…

Empezó a desencadenar a la chica, mientras ella seguía sollozando

-K'…por favor…

-¡Cállate! – la terminó de desencadenar

-Lo siento…entiendo…por favor no me lastimes

-¿Quién dijo que te voy a lastimar, Kula? – La cargó y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama

-Por favor no lo hagas….ya no…

-Shh, sabes tan bien como yo, que esto te va a gustar – Le acarició su cabello y luego calló su llanto con un beso. Kula resistió al principio pero luego cedió. Odiaba admitirlo, en verdad lo hacía, pero él tenía razón.

…

_Pasaron seis días y no la soltó, en cambio, la rompió. Lloró, gritó, forcejeó, hizo todo lo que pudo pero no pudo evitar que la tomara. Estaba acostada en la cama, llorando y abrazándose a si misma._

_-¿Por qué…lo hiciste…K'? – ni siquiera podía hablar, K' sonrió y le acarició la mejilla_

_-Porque te amo pequeña_

_-Estas…loco…si me amaras…no me tendrías aquí_

_-Piensa lo que quieras, yo te amo y te tendré aquí hasta que sientas lo mismo por mi_

_-Yo jamás….te amaré_

_-Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, ahora eres mía y no te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas – Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando a Kula sola, lastimada y llorando_

…

Sus manos se deslizaron del cabello de la chica a sus hombros, deslizando poco a poco el traje morado que llevaba, mientras su boca trazaba un camino desde su mentón hasta su cuello

-K'…-sollozó Kula

-Shh…sabes que no me gusta que llores – susurró en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja

Terminó de despojarla de su traje y empezó a acariciar cada espacio de su cuerpo, acallando sus sollozos y uno que otro gemido con su boca. Poco a poco se fue despojando de su ropa, ya que las manos de la chica estaban inmóviles. Bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y los masajeó lentamente, separando poco a poco sus piernas. No aguantando más, se colocó entra las piernas de Kula y la penetró de una sola estocada. Kula gimió su nombre, acompañada por los gruñidos de K'. Minutos más tarde, ambos llegaron al clímax y él se acostó al lado de ella, acercándola a él por la cintura.

-Eres perfecta Kula – K´ le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que ella lloraba contra su pecho – ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña? ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste?

-K'…¿me dejarás ir? – dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Sabes que tienes que hacer para ganarte tu libertad – la apegó más a él, si es que se podía

-K'…-levantó la cara hasta fijar sus ojos rojos llorosos en los cafés de él – te amo

-Dilo de nuevo – levantó su mentón delicadamente

-Te…te amo K' – La besó, tierna y delicadamente, como nunca lo había hecho

-También te amo Kula, mi pequeña y hermosa Kula – le dio un beso en la frente y acarició el cabello.

Kula lloró, hundió su cara en el pecho de K' y lloró. Sabía que no cumpliría su palabra, sabía que no la dejaría libre pasara lo que pasara, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, él la tomaría una y otra vez. Pero sobre todo, sabía que lo que acababa de decirle no era mentira, de alguna forma, se había enamorado de él. Era una masoquista, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho estas últimas semanas, se había enamorado de su captor, de la persona que la rompió por dentro.

Ya no le importaba ser libre, ya no le importaba el silencio, las ataduras o las caricias, no le importaba nada, siempre y cuando él estuviera con ella y le dijera que la amaba, no le importaba lo que hiciera.

* * *

**Eso es todo, hasta aquí este fic…raro C:**

**Debo decir, que la idea salió de un libro que terminé hace dos días llamado Captive in the dark (si eres sensible te recomiendo que NO lo leas), además de que el tema del Estocolmo me parece muy interesante.**

**Para los que no saben que es les diré: el síndrome de Estocolmo, a grandes rasgos, es cuando una persona se enamora de su secuestrador, de ahí el nombre del fic.**

**Creo que es una buena pareja para experimentar escribir algo asi, no se, se me ocurrió**

**QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, ACLARACIONES Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLIS :3**

**_Anzu Kazami_**


End file.
